naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kigima Senju
' Kigima Senju' is a member of the newly resurrected Senju Clan. He is also a member of the new Uzumaki Clan. He is Hama Senju's older brother as well, and the father of Kojoma Senju. He is world renown for his prodigous skill in medical-ninjutsu and is said to be one of the most gifted shinobi to ever live. His main goal is to ensure the creation of a new village and a new world by his plan known as "Project Meteor". Appearance Kigima Senju has black hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He usually wears white and golden colored clothing with his Konohagakure ninja headband protector on his forehead. He usually wears long flowing robes comprised of white and gold colors with historic dark coloured Senju Clan fashioned armor underneah. He also sports sandals with bandages wrapped around his feet. Personality Kigima Senju considers himself to be the embodiment of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire itself and lives his life by it at all times. Constantly preaching it's words to others and hoping that even the Uchiha Clan will one day heed his words and become one with them. Since he strongly believes he has the ability to free the Uchiha Clan from their horrible Curse of Hatred and can grant them true peace and resolve. Aside from his beliefs, Kigima is a naturally wise, mature, and kind-hearted individual who will go to great lengths to help others as long as their intentions are pure. He believes every person has both good and evil within them and does his best to unleash the good side of them to its fullest extent. He likes to look at the bright side of things instead of the dark and is a very optimistic person, moreso than Hikari Uzumaki. He enjoys spending most of his time training, preaching the ways of the Will of Fire to others, reading, eating, arguing with his sister, or simply relaxing and doing whatever else he finds enjoyable. Background Before Kigima Senju was even born, his father, Shushima Senju moved from the outskirts of the Land of Fire and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Shushima Senju was the head of the Senju Clan, a long time ago, when the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan first banded together to form the Hidden Leaf Village. Some members of the Senju Clan did not agree with the truce and still despised the Uchiha Clan. Thus, they deserted the village and created their own smaller version of the original Clan and lived there peacefully alone by themselves until the Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended and they had learned of all the events that had transpsired. While they lived there they met up with some members of the Uzumaki Clan. Eventually, Kigima's father, Shushima met and fell in love with a young Uzumaki woman named Nami Uzumaki. She was a very skilled kuniochi who was quite skilled in medical-ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and even some juinjutsu. She also possessed the ability to create chakra chains, something some members of the Uzumaki Clan possessed. Nami was also the daughter of the clan leader of the new Uzumaki Clan. So not only did he love her but marrying her would also strengthen the ties between the two clans. So they decided to marry after a while and conceived a son, who is of course, Kigima Senju. Later on, they also conceived a daughter, named Hama Senju. Kigima Senju was raised his entire life by both of his parents and trained in the ways of a shinobi and brought up with the teachings of the Will of Fire. Making him into the great shinobi and great person that he is today. His dad was usually busy with his duties as the Senju Clan's head and sadly didn't get to spend much time with his son in his early years. So his mother would usually stay and watch over him instead. Eventually, Shushima was able to make time for his son and began training him in the ways of a ninja alongside his mother. Soon, they had learned of Naruto Uzumaki's call around the globe to all remaining Uzumaki Clan survivors telling them to come to the Hidden Leaf Village to reform their clan and start anew. So his father decided the Senju should do so as well and they all returned. After two years, Kigima's little sister Hama Senju was born and to be honest he was a bit jealous of her due to the fact that his dad got more time to spend with her than he did with him when he was younger. But after a while Kigima stopped caring about that and focused on the more important things in life. Eventually, Kigima ended up becoming a very skilled shinobi and among one of the strongest in the world. Story The New Age Arc This arc was about the aftermath and then the 5 year timeskip after the finale of the 7 HoH Part 3 Arc. After the battle ended, the village started rebuilding with Kigima Senju's help, Kato became Hokage, and the rest fo the Land of Fire started rebuilding. Karasu also left for 5 years, Hikari became leader of the Tailed Beast Protection Force, and Ian strived to become Hokage after Kato. Eventually, Hikari returned to the village after leaving for 9 months and met back up with good friend Ian and a few others. The Seven Harbingers of Hell Part 4 Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Mao Akuma and Rin Akuma, the last two remaining members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. During this arc, after a long series of events, Mao Akuma was defeated and retreated, Shin captured 8 of the Tailed Beast and retreated, and Scorpion took a small portion of each of the Tailed Beasts' chakra and retreated as well. *Hikari Uzumaki and Ian Uchiha vs. Rin Akuma. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and the Tailed Beasts vs. Mao Akuma. Winner: None Jutsu & Special Abilities Kigima Senju is a truly gifted and prodigious ninja who is classified as one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. Although most do not hire him or use him for missions due to him not being very reliable since he travels a lot. So he isn't usually in the village very often. Aside from that, Kigima Senju graduated from the academy at 4 years old, became a Chunin at 5 years old, and became a Jonin at 10 years old. Then he became a member of the ANBU Black Ops at 11 years old and eventually resigned at 14 years old. A testament to his true skill. Currently, he is said to possibly be one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to hailing from both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, Kigima Senju's body possess an incredibly vast amount of insanely powerful chakra. His chakra is said to be on the same level of that as the legendary Tailed Beast themselves. He also possess an extremely strong life-force granting him incredible longeivity, vitality, and thus a much greater lifespan than that of any normal human. He also has immense reserves of endurance, stamina, physical energy, and can fight for several days before his body starts giving out. Although this depends on who his opponents are. His body also possess the ability to heal from any wounds it succumbs very rapidly in a short period of time. By others simply absorbing his chakra, their chakra reserves and their wounds can be healed very quickly. His level of chakra control is incedibly high as well, since he has mastered the Strength of a Hundred Seal which is said to be the pinncale of chakra control. Allowing him to use his immense chakra reserves very efficiently. These abilities coupled with his medical-ninjutsu prowess makes him extremely difficult to kill by normal means. Most recently, he has obtained the ability to create and materialize powerful chakra chains that are strong enough to easily restrain Tailed Beast as powerful as Kurama. Sensory Perception Kigima is also a natural born sensor with extremely elite sensory abilities and perception. Being able to sense the chakra signatures of even those very far away from him with ease and capable of telling which clan each person comes from based on their chakra. He can even sense people a few thousands of feet away from him and can easily identify the exact number of targets in the area and tell who possess more chakra than the other and determine their heritage. These abilities allow him to fight even without his eyesight, so he could easily close his eyes and combat opponents who may try and use visual-based genjutsu on him. Taijutsu Kigima's taijutsu skills are naturally very high and he can fight against and hold his own against an entire army of jonin-level ninja by only using his hand-to-hand combat skills. He also knows the human body very well due to his medical-ninjutsu knowledge and knows exactly where to strike his opponents in order to deal maximum damage and cripple them. By utilizing his chakra enhanced strength with his taijutsu skills Kigima can deal massive damage to large amounts of opponents at once very easily. Making him an incredibly formidable opponent to fight against in close-range combat. Ninjutsu Kigima is a very skilled user of ninjutsu and can use a large vairety of jutsus. His most commonly used ones are his earth release and water release jutsus which can be used for various things in the field of battle or simply for decoration or reinovation of landscapes. Shadow Clone Jutsu Kigima's skill with the shadow clone jutsu is absolutely prodigious and he is a full-fledged master of the jutsu and can create the largest amount of shadow clones ever. Due to his massive chakra reserves, Kigima can create a gargantuan amount of shadow clones easily without suffering any severe side-effects or exhaustion. This jutsu is extremely useful because his clones can use any jutsus he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master jutsus much faster because whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using thousands of clones during training in order to learn, master, or perfect a certain jutsu. The amount of experience that all of his clones will gain during the training will be transferred directly back to him once they disappear. Allowing him to gain about 2,000x the amount of experience and training than the average person would gain during training. This is primarily why he uses this jutsu all the time when learning new jutsus. Earth Release Kigima's skill with earth release-based ninjutsu is very impressive. He can use it for dozens of things inside battle and outside of it. Within the field of battle, he can cause earthquakes, make spikes erupt from the ground, cause massive fissures, and completely terraform the landscape with ease. He can even utilize jutsus that he has learned from the Tsuchikage Ohnoki to allow him to manipulate his own body weight and the body weight of others. This allows him to either move much faster and deal less damage, or move much slower and deal more damage. When he uses these abilities with chakra enhanced strength the amount of damage he can do is unknown, but it is believed to be unimaginable. Water Release Kigima's skill with water release-based ninjutsu is said to be comparable if not equal to that of the legendary Tobirama Senju's water release skills. He is capable of doing dozens of things with it, such as making highly prezzuried streams of water to cut through metals, make tidal waves that can wipe out entire villages, or even create humanoid bodies and other animal-like figures from it to fight for him. Yang Release Kigima's skill with yang release natured chakra is very prodigious and he utilizes this to use his medical-ninjutsu jutsus. As well as many other jutsu, such as his Heavenly Life Transfer Jutsu which allows him to transfer a part of his own life-force into another person to bring them back to life. Or his Undead Reanimation Jutsu which allows him to give life to dead corpses and use them as an undead army. As yang release is said to be based on physical energy that governs vitality and can be used to breathe lie into form. He can also use other jutsus utilizing this as well. With his Yang Release Armor, Kigima's physical strength, speed, durability, endurance, stamina, vitality, physical energy, chakra reserves, medical-ninjutsu, and yang release-based jutsus are all greatly increased. Medical-Ninjutsu Kigima's skill with medical-ninjutsu is by far his greatest and most powerful skill. He is said to have medical-ninjutsu skills even greater than that of the legendary medical-nin, Tsunade, and her apprentice Sakura Haruno. He is capable of taking medical-ninjutsu to whole other level. Being a fomer apprentice of Tsunade, he has learned and mastered the Strength of a Hundred Healings Jutsu, and he has mastered the seal that comes along with it. He can use the mystical healing palm jutsu too and is extremely knowledgable about different plants, medicines, herbs, antidotes, poisons, and all of their effects. He also carries with him poison-tipped senbon that can be used for various effects depending on what poison he uses. By doing a simple hand sign, he can cause his body to regenerate any wounds it withstains instantly. Although, this is believed to be an innate ability he possess similar to that of Karin Uzumaki's heal bite technique. However, he does not need to bite himself to use it. He can also summon Katsuyu and use the remote healing jutsu to transfer his chakra through her to others to help heal them very quickly. He also possess a very large variety of other powerful Medical-Ninjutsus. He has jutsus that allow him to extract poison from someone, activate the healing processes of all their cells at one, and even bring his own body back from the brink of death. While using the Body Revival Jutsu, Kigima's body will forcibly continue to break down and rebuild it's muscle mass allowing it to grow stronger continously over time. However, utilizing such a powerful jutsu drains a vast amount of chakra and it cannot be used for very long. He has also mastered the ability to use the chakra enhanced strength technique and his physical strength surpassess even Tsunade and Sakura's physial strength. Making him incredibly strong physically and has the ability to easily cause large fissures in the ground by using a simple finger, massive craters with a punch, and gargantuan holes so deep that the bottom cannot be seen with a kick. By combining his already immense strength with his earth release jutsus and yang release jutsus his bare fist can cause an unimaginable amount of damage. Space-Time Ninjutsu Kigima's skill with Space-Time Ninjutsu is also very great, he can summon slugs from the Shikkotsu Forest to assist him in battle and/or heal others via the remote healing jutsu to help him heal others quickly. Or he could summon Suragami instead who is mainly used for battle to assist him.. Aside from his skill in summoning slugs, he can also summon a rare breed of large kimodo dragons to ride around that can move at supersonic speeds to allow him to travel across countries in about a dozen hours that would normally take days. He can also use the powerful Rashomon jutsu that allows him to summon a massive gate to tank the damage of any incoming enemy attacks. It is good for repelling attacks on a massive scale. Bukijutsu Kigima's skill with bukijutsu is another one of his strengths. He usually fights using his extremely durable shajuko which is made from the same bark on the tree that Madara Uchiha used to channel the Gedo Mazou's chakra through into himself to survive. Not only that, but Kigima is also a skilled user of the Sage of Six Paths' Treasured Tools. However, he usually does not use them because he has no need too. He also thinks it would be best to keep them in the Hidden Leaf Village hidden away beneath the Hokage's Mansion. He would only use them if he had no choice, and due to his gargantuan chakra reserves he can use them without a problem. Fuinjutsu Kigima's skill in fuinjutsu is of course, like his other jutsus, is very high due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan and trained exclusively in it's use by his mother. He can use all of the Uzumaki Clan's sealing jutsus and has even invented his own. Sage Mode Kigima has also trained at the Shikkotsu Forest with the Slug Sage, Surakinu, who lives there. He managed to master it in a short amount of time and can now use it to drastically empower himself and enhance his taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other jutsus to a much larger level of power now as well. A special ability of Slug Sage Mode is the ability to heal instantly from any wounds his body takes. Just like the ability Hashirama Senju had before him. Jutsu List Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Variations Shadow Clone Jutsu Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu Senbon Shadow Clone Jutsu Explosive Tag Shadow Clone Jutsu Flash Bombs Shadow Clone Jutsu Smoke Bombs Shadow Clone Jutsu Water Release Shadow Clones Jutsu Earth Release Shadow Clones Jutsu Water Release Jutsus Water Release Armor Water Release: Water Severing Wave Jutsu Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu Water Release: Water Shockwave Jutsu Water Release: Super Water Shockwave Jutsu Water Release: Super Water Dome Jutsu Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu Water Release: Triple Water Dragon Jutsu Water Release: Water Golem Jutsu Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu Water Release: Water Shield Jutsu Water Release: Mirror Reflection Jutsu Water Release: Water Tornado Jutsu Earth Release Jutsus Earth Release Armor Earth Release: Earth Dome Jutsu Earth Release: Earth Fissure Jutsu Earth Release: Earth Spikes Jutsu Earth Release: Terraquake Jutsu Earth Release: Earth Golem Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Fist Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Feet Jutsu Earth Release: Lightweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Super Lightweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Heavyweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Super Heavyweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Sextuple Earth Wall Formation Earth Style: Imaginary Terraformation Jutsu Yang Release Jutsus Yang Release Armor Diamond Skin Armanent Muscle Restriction Jutsu Undead Reanimation Jutsu Heavenly Life Transfer Jutsu Medical-Ninjutsus Chakra Enhanced Strength Mystical Palm Jutsu Chakra Scapel Poison Extraction Jutsu Cell Activation Jutsu Nervous System Rupture Dead Soul Jutsu Strength of a Hundred Seal Strength of a Hundred Seal: Release Remote Healing Jutsu Creation Rebirth Strength of a Hundred Healings Jutsu Body Revival Jutsu Other Jutsus Chakra Chains Chakra Chains Barrier Chakra Chains Barrier Link Space-Time Ninjutsus Summoning Jutsu (Slugs) Reverse Summoning Jutsu Summoning: Rashomon Summoning: Triple Rashomon Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon Fuinjutsus Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Torii Seal Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:S-rank Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters